There's No Going Back
by EvilAndRegal
Summary: Song/Short Fic based off of a prompt made by Yaquelin. Completed. Emma comes home from work and is surprised with a Strip Tease and a little more.


**A/N: So I wrote this short fic based off of a prompt provided by ****Yaquelin. I hope this was what you imagined! Let me know what you guys think!**

**There's No Going Back**

Emma Swan walked into the bedroom that she shared with her girlfriend, Regina. Just getting home from work, she was tired. Life as a sheriff in a small town, didn't come without it's price. Setting her red leather coat on the back of a chair, she sat down on the black, satin covered bed. She noticed the door to the bathroom was closed.

"Regina, babe, are you in there?" Emma called out.

"I'll be out in a moment." Regina said. Not even a minute later, Regina glides out of the bathroom like a model out of Vogue, and in a flash, Emma had to do a double take. There she was, dressed in a black, curve hugging dress. Emma gasped.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked, smoothing out a barely there wrinkle. She grinned, looking at her blonde girlfriend.

"Beautiful." Emma managed to sputter out. Regina came closer and gave Emma a deep kiss on the lips. Emma's lips were now stained a deep crimson. Slowly looking back up, Emma took her time checking her Mayor girlfriend out starting from her toned and stocking-clad legs. Her eyes worked their way up to her curvacious hips and over to her perfectly and might she well add, bodacious breasts to her plump lips that were begging to be kissed once more, and finally, Emma met Regina's eyes.

"If you didn't have to go to the town meeting tonight, I would definitely rip these clothes off of you." Emma murmured. Regina slowly wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and pressed her well toned body against Emma's.

"We do have an hour to spare." Regina pursed her lips, giving them a slight flick of her tongue. "And quite frankly, I have been wanting to give you a strip tease for a while now." Regina smirked. Emma almost died right there in Regina's arms. The woman always knew what to say to make the blonde squeal. Regina pulled out the chair that held the red leather jacket and placed it behind Emma. With a finger on Emma's chest, she lightly pushed her onto the cushioned chair. Emma reached out to touch Regina but the raven haired woman slapped it back and shook her head.

"Rule number 1." Regina started. "No touching."

Emma groaned. This was going to be hard.

"Rule number two...Just watch." Regina smirked. The blonde was slowly becoming undone, and her girlfriend barely got started.

Regina went over to her phone that sat charging on the speaker system and played the perfect song for the occasion.

_I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

Regina sauntered over to the blonde and placed her hands on either side of her. Getting dangerously close, Regina placed a light kiss on Emma's neck. Emma's eyes honed in on the Latina's perfect lips. Regina turned around and started swinging her hips; side to side they went. Emma's eyes never leaving the hypnotic curves. Regina playfully ruffled her hair letting the short, and curly locks ignite the intoxicating aroma that drifted to the nostrils of the blonde. Emma slightly closed her eyes before she immediately opened them again to find Regina slowly unzipping the v-cut back of her dress. Emma wanted to reach out to touch the tanned skin that was presented in front of her.

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

With a look over her shoulder, back still facing Emma, and a smolder that could kill, Regina dropped her dress and the black fabric spilled onto the floor at Regina's perfectly manicured feet. Emma was becoming more hot as the tease went on. She took a deep swallow and watched to see what the woman would do next.

_So you wanna play with magic__  
__Boy, you should know what you're falling for__  
__Baby do you dare to do this?__  
__Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

Stepping out and over the dress, there Regina was, in nothing but her strapless lace bra and lace panties. Even though she has seen the woman undressed hundreds of times, Emma still couldn't help but drop her jaws. Regina was perfect in every way.

Regina took the few steps to Emma and went to straddle the blonde. With her hands behind her back, Emma dug her nails into the palm of her hands. _Hands off, Swan. _Emma told herself. Regina's experienced hands slowly and teasingly, unbuttoned Emma's top as she started to grind on the woman. With her top open, and her bra showing, Regina went to lightly kiss the open skin. She kissed a sensitive spot on Emma's collar bone, and Emma leaned her head back with a moan. Regina grinned.

"Off." Regina ordered pointing to the now unbuttoned white top. Emma quickly did as she was told. Regina went behind Emma, making the blonde stand up. Regina wrapped her arms around the soft and supple skin that was Emma's stomach. Feeling her breasts pressed up against her back, Emma peered below and felt the woman's two hands unbuckle her belt and before she knew it, air hit her legs as her pants fell on the floor. Emma felt a pair of lips kiss the soft skin on her shoulders, and spread across the upper part of her back. This was killing her. All Emma wanted to do was turn around and have her way with Regina, but the latter wanted it done her way. As always.

_Are you ready for, ready for__  
__A perfect storm, perfect storm__  
__Cause once you're mine, once you're mine__  
__There's no going back_

Regina began to lead her girlfriend over to their bed. With no direction at all, Emma laid on the soft sheets with her hands behind her head so she wouldn't be tempted to touch. Regina crawled on top of her doing a sexy dance that went along to the music.

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

Emma was mesmerized, and if she could be honest, very turned on. Her region below let her know exactly what was going on when Regina ran her hands up Emma's stomach and squeezed her covered breasts. Emma leaned into the touch. The words of the song filling her head. Regina dipped down and her face was mere inches away from Emma's. They were only a breath apart. Regina wanted to tease Emma by with-holding a kiss. Emma leaned her face and tried to kiss her, but Regina leaned back smirking.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby__  
__It's a yes or no, no maybe__  
__So just be sure before you give it all to me__  
__All to me, give it all to me_

Regina leaned back in and sensually, licked between Emma's parting lips. Emma moaned, and this time, she could stop. Emma captured Regina's lips with her own and she brought out her hands from under her head.

"Emma." Regina moaned into her mouth.

"Shut up." Emma smirked and reversed roles with the Latina. Emma's hair cascaded to on side of her head as unhooked Regina's bra.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

"I can't with the teasing. I want you now." Emma breathed. She went to give the woman beneath her, the best sex she ever had, but one look at the time and Emma groaned as she sat up.

"What the hell, Emma. Don't stop now!" Regina exclaimed. Emma smiled and gave her a deep kiss.

"Sorry, Madam Mayor, but you have a meeting to get to, and you only have 5 minutes." Emma said. Regina cursed at the ceiling.

"Fuck me."

"Be careful what you wish for. Cause once you're mine, there's no going back." Emma smirked.

_Are you ready for, ready for__  
__A perfect storm, perfect storm__  
__Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')__  
__There's no going back_


End file.
